1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials for use in gas generator applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, special propellants have been used in gas generator applications. These special propellants have been specialty items and, therefore, expensive. Special propellants have been necessary because of the fact that, in gas generator applications, cool gases, i.e., gases which will not harm the generator housing, are required.